My Sacrifice
by Judas Rising
Summary: Jeff reflects on the sacrifice he had to make when an old flame pops up. Please Review


My Sacrifice 

Please Review 

Disclaimer: Jeff owns himself, I own Ashley, Creed own the song. 

My Sacrifice 

Hello my friend  
We meet again  
It's been a while  
Where should we begin?  
Feels like forever  
Within my heart  
Are memories  
Of perfect love that  
You gave to me  


Jeff stared at the girl in front of him, memories invading his mind. Memories of love long gone, but certainly not forgotten. No, he would never forget the love they shared, and he was certain the same could be said for her. 

Neither had expected to see the other at the hotel. He was just checking in as she was checking out. Her boyfriend recognised Jeff and left them alone to talk in privacy. He trusted her, which was good. Jeff was glad she was with someone who loved her truly, who could give her his whole heart. And judging by the rock on her finger, her really did love her. Jeff felt that familiar twinge of jealousy rise in his blood, but he pushed out of his head. 

She hadn't changed much since the last time he saw her. Of course this time, she had not tears running down her face, which he was glad for. He wondered if she was still the same sweet person she was when they had been together. 

Oh, I remember 

When you are with me  
I'm free, I'm careless  
I believe  
Above all the others  
We'll fly  
This brings tears  
To my eyes  
My sacrifice 

The memories continued to swirl around in Jeffs head, memories of the good times, the ones that always came with the bad. She had pushed him to believe, to soar above the sky. She had set his spirit free, and he had let her go. Not once had Ashley told Jeff he couldn't make it in the wrestling business, she had always been behind him in everything he did. And so when he did make it into the business, the strain of him being on the road all the time had gotten the better of him. 

In one phone call he had ended the best thing to ever happen to him. He used the excuse of not being home enough was tearing them apart. Ashley didn't argue, she only wanted Jeff to be happy, but for a long time after that night, Jeff was as miserable as ever. 

We've seen our share  
Of ups and downs  
Oh, how quickly life  
Can turn around  
In an instant  
It feels so good to reunite  
Within yourself and  
Within your mind  
Let's find peace there 

'Cause when you are  
With me  
I'm free, I'm careless  
I believe  
Above all the others  
We'll fly  
This brings tears  
To my eyes  
My sacrifice 

Ashley broke the silence first, someone sneezing in the lobby breaking her out of her trance. She had been thinking of the night Jeff rang her to break up with her. The pain it had caused her was worse than any injury she had ever endured. 

"Fancy seeing you here!" She started, laughing slightly. 

"Yeah, fancy the odds!"Jeff replied, also laughing. 

"Its been awhile. You look good. Ive seen you and Matt on T.V., I knew you guys could do it, your fantastic." She said sincerely. 

Yep, jeff thought, shes still the same old girl. 

"Thanks, that means a lot to me. You look good too. I see your amrs a bit weighed down there." Jeff joked, pointing to her finger. 

"Haha, yeah, its a bit heavy. And before you ask, yes I do love him ,and yes he does take care of me. I love him with all my heart, Mikes a great guy." 

"Im glad, you deserve someone whos good to you! He seems nice anyway." 

"He is. So how about you? Breaking any hearts lately?" 

"No not really. Im dating a girl called Beth. I love her, she is me. Youd probably like her, shes very nice." 

"Im glad. She sounds like a real catch!" Ash joked, expecting to get a smile out of Jeff, instead she got a serious look. 

"She is, but she's no you." 

That took her by surprise, but she didnt let it show. 

"Jeff please..dont start! You were the one who wanted to end this, and if I had a problem with it, I would have said so. We were so wrong for each other, we make better friends. You know this. Dont let seeing me again interrupt your life. And dont lie to me either. This girl may not be me, shes probably a lot better. Please dont do this." 

I just want to  
Say hello again  
I just want to  
Say hello again 

When you are with me  
I'm free, I'm careless  
I believe  
Above all the others  
We'll fly  
This brings tears  
To my eyes 

' 

"Ash, look me in the eye and tell me you never once thought about what could have been!" 

"Jeff, im not gonna do that, cos I dont want to lie, but I will look you in the eye and tell you that we had some great times, but I think those times are buried in the past, not meant to be disturbed. Thsi was meant to happen. Can you look me in the eye and tell me you wish you were with me rather than Beth?" Ash asked him, staring straight in his eyes. 

"You got me there kiddo!" He laughed, shaking his head. 

Cause when you are  
With me  
I'm free, I'm careless  
I believe  
Above all the others  
We'll fly  
This brings tears  
To my eyes  
My sacrifice  


They continued to talk for a few minutes, telling each other about the direction there lives had swerved in. Jeff was proud of Ash, she had finally realised her dream of being a photographer, now working for a sports magazine. He noticed the way her eyes lit up when she spoke of her fiancee, mike. Suprisingly, the feelings of jealousy were no longer there, which relieved him a little. 

As Jeff watched Ashley's retreating back, he started thinking. He had given up taht amazing women to be where he was today. She was his sacrifice. The thought saddened him yet made him thankful at the same time. He owed Ashley his present life, for without her, he would not be the man he was now, and he would not have an angel like Beth waiting for him at home right now. 

It's funny how the sacrifices you make in life, the ones that seem to painful to bear with at the time, are the ones from which you gain your release on life. 

My sacrifice 

(I just want to  
Say hello again)  
I just want to  
Say hello again 

My sacrifice 


End file.
